Confessions
by 0xnaomix0
Summary: Pick-up Line Central - in which Rachel Berry uses pick-up lines in order to get the girl she likes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story is random and ridiculous; I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

Confessions: _Part One_

"Quinn, I have something to tell you."

"Does it have to be right now, Berry?" Quinn looks around the choir room before settling her gaze on the brunette before her.

"Yes. This is of the utmost importance." She nods as if emphasizing her point before continuing as if there was no pause at all. "I wanted to tell you that I am quite enamored by you."

Unsure of what to say, Quinn responds with the first thing that comes to her mind, "Who even says 'enamored' anymore?"

"Apparently she does." The smirk on her face quickly turns to a frown at the Latina's quip.

Quinn turns to the brunette sitting behind her and rolls her eyes. "I wasn't talking to you. So unless your name suddenly became Rachel Berry: Shut. Up."

Santana jumps out of her seat, "What the hell, Q?"

"What?" Quinn, confused at why the Latina is so angry, moves back.

"I can't believe you called me that!"

"Called you what?"

"That!" She points her finger at Rachel who's standing with her arms crossed and her toe tapping on the ground.

"I don't," she pauses to look between Santana and Rachel. "I don't understand…"

"You guys?" Rachel tries to interrupt the tennis match of insults going on, but like usual, she is ignored.

Santana frowns. "Seriously, Q, you're gonna play me like that? I thought we were friends."

"Wait…" Quinn suddenly realizes what Santana means and tries to clarify. "What, 'Rachel?'"

"Quinn, that's mean." Everyone pauses for a moment to look at the ditzy blonde. Santana nods while Brittany takes her hand, and Quinn looks away with a huff.

Rachel sighs, "I'm right here you know. It's rude to talk about someone as if they are not—"

"I still can't believe you said that."

"I didn't even call you 'Rachel.'"

"You did it _again._"

"I wasn't saying your name is _Rachel_, I was saying—"

"You _keep_ doing it!"

"Stop with the selective hearing and maybe you'll understand what I'm saying… or maybe I-uh need to speak eh-Spanish."

"_Real_ funny, Fabray."

"Is that really Spanish, San, because I could understand her better than Mr. Schue." Brittany taps her chin with her free hand and her face scrunches in thought. "Oh, I know! We should have Quinn teach us Spanish instead. I'm sorry Mr. Schue," she looks at the speechless teacher, "but I think you're losing your touch."

"No… That wasn't Spanish, B."

"Oh," Brittany frowns in disappointment. "Well then, I hope you don't feel numb anymore, Mr. Schue."

The Glee coordinator looks at Santana. She simply holds up one hand, wiggles her fingers and runs them down her blonde counterpart's arm. It's supposed to help, but it only leaves him even more confused.

Quinn laughs at Mr. Schue and _finally_ brings her attention back to the little diva… only to see her storming out of the classroom. She can't figure out if it's a good or a bad thing that Rachel didn't stay long enough to demand a response to the confession, but as she looks around the not-so-empty choir room to the rest of the Gleeks, she decides that it _must_ be a good thing.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope the ending didn't confuse anyone, but I'll explain just in case. Santana was trying to tell to Mr. Schue what Brittany meant with the whole "losing his touch" thing. That's why she rubbed B's arm, but he obviously didn't get it. So yeah.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions part 2

"It's not just a physical attraction."

Quinn jumped and slammed her locker shut. "Geez, Berry. Since when were you that quiet." She mumbled the last part under her breath, but Rachel managed to hear it.

"Since I decided to become a thief."

"Wha—a thief?" Quinn felt the need to repeat what the shorter girl had said—almost as if it would make the statement seem any less absurd.

"Yes, a thief that's here to steal your heart."

Quinn laughed. How could she not? Rachel had said the line with such a serious face she couldn't help it. "Wow, Berry. That was actually a good one."

"Thank you, Quinn; I have been practicing numerous pick-up lines for an instance such as this."

"Who knew you were this funny?" The blonde laughed again, but stopped suddenly when she realized that the brunette had not been joking.

Rachel shrugged. "Not you apparently, but I digress, I was speaking of my infatuation." She pulled a paper from behind her back and handed it to the taller girl before quickly walking away.

Quinn raised a sculpted eyebrow at the other girl's quick retreat before reading the smooth cursive.

_Your beauty matches that of your mind. _

Quinn's face flushed from the single sentence on the paper. She was flattered because she knew she wasn't stupid; she ranked top three in their junior class. Quinn wasn't prepared for a compliment that discretely commented on her looks—hot or sexy she was used to, but this? This was new. She tried to hold back a smile as her mind continued to wander, but she was quickly brought back to reality by gagging sounds behind her.

"That's so gay."

"Where the hell do you keep coming from?" Quinn spun around to face the Latina.

Santana opened her mouth to reply, but was beat to it by Brittany, "Can you come from more than one place, San? 'Cuz I only know one—ooh can't wait for you to show me!" Brittany started clapping, and Quinn raised an eyebrow and gave Santana a look that said something along the lines of 'And you talk about this paper.'

Santana was flustered. "Shut up, Q." She grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her away.

Quinn shook her head with a smile and read the note again. It shouldn't matter that she blushes every time she reads it. It was flattering… okay, it was sweet. Who cares if Berry was the one who wrote it?

Quinn sighed and put the note in her locker.

_Everyone; that's who._


	3. Chapter 3

Confessions: _Part Three_

"Good morning, Quinn."

Quinn calmly looks away from her locker to face the small brunette beside her. "Berry." Quinn nods and continues her previous task of gathering her books for her next class. She grabs her chemistry notebook and her lab workbook before closing her locker. She starts to walk away, but jumps when she sees Rachel still standing next to her locker causing her to drop her notebook.

"Geez, Berry!" Quinn places a hand on her heart. "What did I say about scaring me?"

"You actually haven't said anything about scaring you." Rachel replies; handing Quinn the notebook she dropped.

Quinn huffs. "Well, I'm telling you now: stop doing it." She takes the notebook and mutters small thanks.

"You're welcome. And I will keep that in mind, but I just thought I'd let you know that you may have to work on the chemistry lab by yourself."

"Why?" Quinn frowned; although the original idea of working with the little diva wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, Rachel was great at chemistry. Having her support during the lab would ensure a high grade at the end of the semester.

"There's something wrong with my eyes." Rachel leans close as if letting Quinn examine them. Quinn looks into the brown irises, but sees nothing out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel's voice lowers to a whisper, "I can't keep them off of you."

Quinn feels her cheeks get warm as she looks into Rachel's unwavering gaze. Suddenly it feels like she's trapped in a pool of chocolate brown—somewhere in the back of her mind she hears the bell ring for the start of the day, but she just can't look away. She's mesmerized by what she sees and is starting to feel overwhelmed by all of the emo—

_"Woooow."_

The moment is broken by an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Just fucking kiss her already."

Quinn snaps her head to the side and looks at her "Number Two," as Brittany called her after watching an Austin Powers movie. "What the hell is your deal, S?"

The Latina shrugs. "That much UST has gotta result in something."

"I honestly don't care what you think. _Nothing_ was going to happen."

"That's not what it looked like to me!"

Quinn huffs and crosses her arms. "Well then, you need to get your eyes checked."

"Um, no; I'm not Berry." She pauses; smirk upon her lips. "I _can_ keep my eyes off of you." Santana grins  
smugly at the blush now adorning the Head Cheerio's face.

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

"I got here the same time as StrawBerry over here." She jabs a thumb in Rachel's direction. "I even called your name, but you were too busy making googley eyes with Ms. Shortcake to notice me saying anything."

Quinn opens her mouth to speak, but is beat to it by Rachel.

"Santana," Rachel raises her hand and waits for Santana's signal for her to continue.

Santana nods and Quinn rolls her eyes at Rachel for asking for permission to speak. "What is this 'UST' you previously mentioned..?"

"Unresolved Se—"

"Where's Brittany?" Quinn nearly yells in an attempt to interrupt the Latina.

Rachel looks around and sees that Santana's blonde counterpart is, indeed, missing. She looks to Santana and says, "Not that I appreciate Quinn's interruption to the answer of my question, but I would also like to know where Brittany is." To Quinn: "I may not appreciate that certain _action_; however, it does not make me appreciate _you_ any less. Nothing will."

Quinn blushes.

_Not the time._

"She's not my fucking Siamese twin. God, get off my jock."

"Don't let it get to you. San's always on the edge when Brit's not around."

Quinn thinks for a moment. That's probably why Santana was there in the first place. It's not as if the Latina is insecure or anything—she can spend a day without the blonde—it's just Brittany is Santana's rock. Not having the blonde dancer around to calm her mood leaves her a bit unstable—almost as if she'll blow a fuse at the smallest thing; like just now.

"I apologize, Santana. I didn't mean to—"

"Drop it, Shortcake; I'm cool." Santana manages a small smile (_it looks more like a grimace, _Quinn notes_)_, even as her shoulders are tense and her hands are clenched in fists. "It's just been awhile."

Quinn nods and sees Rachel doing the same, because it has been awhile. It's nearly the middle of junior year and there are only a few times Quinn can remember S and B not being together. And even then, that time was short.

"Speaking of 'shortcakes,' I'm hungry."

"You would get hungry thinking of _Shortcake_." Santana sniggers.

Quinn glares at the Latina before turning her back and walking away. "Well," she lets out a dramatic sigh, "I was just thinking that B might be hungry too."

Santana abruptly stops laughing. "Um, I think I'm pretty hungry too…"

Quinn turns back to Santana; smirk upon her lips and an eyebrow raised for good measure. "Really?"

"Whatever, Q," Santana grumbles before stalking off in the direction of the exit.

The blonde laughs and follows her friend. "You coming, Polly?"

Rachel jumps. She thought the other two had completely forgotten her presence… like usual.

"Where?"

"Out." Santana replies for the blonde. The left half of her body remains inside of the school while the other half is outside—the half outside seems ready to leave as her right foot is tapping the ground repeatedly. She gives a nod towards the parking lot gives an exasperated sigh when neither girl moves from their positions.

Quinn rolls her eyes at San's lack of patience. Then she notices Rachel wringing her hands. She can tell that there's something obviously bothering the other girl so she decides to ask, "What's wrong?"

"What about our chemistry lab?"

Quinn gives a small smile. _Of course she'd be worried about class._ "Well I don't see the point in having to work on it myself," she lets out a small chuckle. "By the way, I don't think that there's anything wrong with your eyes." She winks and walks to an impatient Santana.

Rachel has _just_ enough control that her smile doesn't make her look like a complete maniac. She's just been invited by the _cool kids_ to skip class. How could she say no? She comes to the conclusion that she can't—especially not when Quinn smiled at her like that!

She skips after the two Cheerios.

Quinn reaches her car when she finally realizes something.

_I just flirted with Rachel._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I apologize for not updating in such a long time (I keep forgetting to update this story on here). I'll get the next chapter up really soon!

* * *

Confessions: _Part Four_

Quinn puts her books into her locker and pulls out her lab notebook. It's Wednesday again, and that means that a certain diva will show up to her locker for her usual salutations before walking with her to class.

Quinn tries not to seem apprehensive as Rachel approaches. It's become a daily occurrence-Rachel showing up and saying some pick up line, that is, not her getting butterflies in her stomach at the brunette's appearance. The blonde shakes her head and takes her time inside her locker.

She's pretending she doesn't notice Rachel getting closer, but after fiddling with her books and staring at a rust mark in the back of her locker she becomes impatient. Where the hell is Berry and her morning greeting?

She grabs the book she needs for her class and shuts her locker before stalking off towards the brunette who's concentrating on her cell phone. She stops before Rachel and taps her foot on the ground waiting to be noticed. It's another two minutes before the other girl looks up from her seemingly new smartphone and to the girl in front of her.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaims, putting a hand on her chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah," Quinn replies. "What's taking you so long?"

A look of confusion is evident on the smaller girl's face before she understands what the blonde was trying to say. She smirks before saying, "Why Quinn, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were waiting for me to meet you at your locker."

Quinn growls. "Well it's a good thing you didn't know any better." The blonde sighs, releasing a breath and the irritation at being found out by the other girl. "I thought we were gonna walk to class together…" she trails off lamely.

"Oh I'm sorry about that! It's just… there's something wrong with my phone." she holds of the electronic device and shrugs. "But I do apologize for my rudeness. We can go to class now." She begins walking in the direction of the class before stopping and turning around. "Good morning, by the way."

Quinn smiles softly. She hates to sound pathetic, but now that Rachel finally said her morning greeting, she feels like she can get started with her day. But it must be her feeling pathetic because she wants to help Rachel Berry with her phone problem.

"Rach- Er, Berry! Wait." Quinn power walks to the brunette, because no matter how pathetic she's feeling, Quinn Fabray does _not_ run after anyone.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"What's the matter with your phone?"

Rachel smiles.

"Not that I care, but maybe I could help…?"

"Well," the brunette starts; looking sadly at her phone. "It doesn't have your number in it." She lets out a sad sigh and holds up the phone for the cheerleader to take.

Quinn isn't sure what's happening, but that was one of the best lines Rachel had used that week! She didn't think anything could beat the polar bear line she used yesterday.

**Flashback to Yesterday**

_Rachel finds Quinn sitting in the library during her free period tapped her shoulder so she wouldn't scare her. _

"_Quinn?"_

"_Berry," the blonde replies, not turning away from the book she was reading._

"_How much does a polar bear weigh?"_

_Quinn spun around. "What?" _

"_How much does-"_

"_No, I know what you said, but I'm just wondering why you'd ask that."_

"_It's of vital importance, Quinn. So do you happen to know?"_

"_No, sorry…" _

"_Enough to break the ice." Rachel grins; setting her books down in front of the other girl. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here."_

She shook her head and giggled at the memory.

It probably had to due with the hopeful smile on the brunette's face and the presentation she had put up, but Quinn couldn't help herself.

This moment definitely made her day.

Once she stopped laughing she rose an eyebrow at the little diva. "That's all?" Then she grabbed Rachel's phone and programmed her number into it. "Problem solved."

She started to walk away, but stopped when she was about to open the door to their chem lab. "I have unlimited texts… just so you know." She flashed Rachel a quick smile and walked into the room.

Rachel grinned.

This moment had definitely made her day… but the brunette couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

"Oof!"

Rachel turned towards the noise. Quinn was on the ground looking into the classroom.

_Ah, that's what was missing._ It wouldn't be a morning without-

"Santana." Quinn glared at her friend who was doubling over in laughter.

"Haha! Hey, Q? There's something wrong with my bed!" Santana paused to let out another laugh, ignoring the heated glare from the blonde. "It doesn't have you in it!"

"Shut up, S."

Santana continued to laugh. "Aw," she said with a mock pout. "Not gonna solve my problems too?"

Quinn's entire face was red and she began to sputter random noises. "Sh-wha-I-um…" She pushed herself off the ground and past the laughing Latina. "Grow up, San. Seriously, how the hell do you do that _every_ morning?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Santana answered it nonetheless. "I lived in Japan for three years."

Apparently that was the answer for everything because Quinn nodded and took her seat.

Rachel shook her head at the other two girl's antics before entering the classroom herself. She gave Santana a high-five… or she tried-Santana's hand was too high and it ended up being a low-five, but it was close-and nodded at their bewildered teacher before taking her seat next to the flustered blonde.

Quinn avoided Rachel and Santana's gaze for the rest of the class.

Her phone vibrated a few minutes before the class ended and she checked the text she just got.

_From: Unknown 8:46am_

_Message:_

_I'd like to personally thank you for fixing my phone - I was having trouble working it without this vital piece of information. Also, you look lovely today. (:_

-_R_

She was about to reply when her phone vibrated again. She opened up her new text and started laughing hard.

_From: Unknown 8:47am_

_Message:_

_Sorry to send another message so quickly, but as you said earlier, you have the ability to receive unlimited text messages. But I digress, can you please explain to me what Santana meant when she said that she lived in Japan for three years? _

_-R_

Quinn looked at Rachel and the brunette was blushing. She quickly stifled her laughter and ignored the looks she was getting from all the people in her class as she typed out a reply.

_To: Polly Pocket_

_Message:_

_NP. Hm, are you saying I only look lovely TODAY? *raises eyebrow* Btw, S likes to think she's a ninja or something. So whenever she can do something AMAZING (in her mind) she says it's 'cuz she's "a Latina" or that she "lived in Japan."_

_-Q_

The bell rang as she received another text.

_From: Polly Pocket 8:56am_

_Message:_

_Oh, that explains a lot! Thank you for telling me. _

_I'm sorry that I made you think you only look lovely on certain days, because that is entirely untrue! You always look stunning, but I thought it was custom to tell someone how beautiful they look despite the fact that they look gorgeous at all times of the day, every day of the year-I think the term is 24/7. I apologize, because you do ALWAYS look lovely. ;)_

_-R_

Quinn couldn't figure out what to say. She didn't bother sending back a text, she just looked at Rachel shyly and said thank you before speeding out of the door.

She couldn't make it without further embarrassment and bumped into a desk which caused her to trip into the trash can and knock it over. Her face was hot with embarrassment and her ears were burning as she quickly picked the trash bin up and tried not to look back at the brunette.

Rachel sat at her desk with her hands folded across the top.

She'd get Quinn Fabray to say yes sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Although a few more reviews wouldn't hurt! :P Anyways, here's the next chapter! (:

* * *

Confessions: _Part Five_

Honestly, it didn't make any sense. Here it was fifteen minutes into glee club practice and there was no one here. Well, almost no one.

The choir room was empty save for her and Rachel-but then again, the New Directions lead was almost _never_ late to practice. The ever mysterious piano Brad was there too, but he didn't really count. He was _always _around.

She could remember when Rachel was still pining after Finn-_good times-_and had broke out into song outside of the boys restroom. And guess what? Brad was in the background playing a piano accordion!

_I guess as long as it has keys he could play… Maybe he can teach me how to play the keytar._

But back to the present-she was _sort of_ alone with Rachel in the room… and there was this _annoying _sound.

_Beeew._

_Beeeeeewwwwww._

Quinn looked around to find the source but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary: just Brad looking bored at the piano and Rachel with a weird expression on her face.

_Yup, normal._

The blonde faced the door with a look of concentration on her face. It was almost as if she was _willing_ it to open and have the other club members arrive. Quinn scrunched her nose and raised one of her eyebrows like the change in her expression would make the silent spell work faster.

_Beeeeeewwwwwwwwwww._

_And there's that annoying sound again. What the hell is that?_

The cheerleader heard some snickering coming from behind her and turned to face the petite brunette.

"What?"

"Beeeewwww."

"Seriously?" Quinn was not amused. She crossed her legs and tapped a finger against her knee.

"Beeeewwwwww."

"Oh my _gosh_." The blonde rolled her eyes. "Can't you see that this is my 'Explain yourself' pose?"

"Beewww."

_This has to be one of her games. _Quinn shook her head. Normally, she wouldn't give up this easily (even if Santana disagrees), but that noise the other girl was making was obnoxious.

"Alright, I give. What is that?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask." Rachel grinned and cleared her throat like she was prepping for some sort of drawn out explanation.

Quinn groaned inwardly. _This better be good. _She wasn't having a good day, and it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that a certain show choir captain didn't stop by her locker that morning to give her some sort of greeting. Nope not at all.

"Well, that, my dear Quinn, was the ambulance coming to pick me up, because when I saw you my heart stopped-"

"Cuz you scared the hell outta me."

"What?" Quinn looked incredulously at Rachel and the blush that started to creep up her cheeks halted suddenly.

Rachel shook her head emphatically and waved her hands before her. "No, that wasn't-"

"Me." Quinn turned around just in time to see Santana giving an exaggerated bow. "Resident insult genius at your service." Behind the Latina, Brittany was clapping excitedly.

"I love when you're at my service, S."

The smirk fell off of Santana's lips. "Not the time, B"

Brittany tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I never told you the time. I meant I love when you go down-"

"-To the mall with you. I know, B." Santana finished for the blonde; her hand covering her counterpart's lips. She was laughing awkwardly and trying to grab the blonde's hands, because she kept pointing at a certain part of her body.

Rachel was laughing openly. Her laughter was infectious and caused Quinn to laugh too. Santana's face was bright red.

"Shut up!"

"_Wow_, Santana. Is that was people are calling it now? 'Go down to the mall?'" Rachel teased. She looked over at Quinn; eyes full of mirth. "Wanna go down to the mall with me?" the brunette was beginning to cry she was laughing so hard. "So good."

Quinn stopped laughing immediately. Her cheeks were rivaling the Latina's in color. She coughed to get brunette's attention, but the other girl didn't get it. She kept making jokes… and with each joke Santana's smirk grew wider and wider.

"I'll go down to the mall with you this weekend, Quinn."

_Cough._

"Forget the weekend. Let's skip school and I'll go down to the mall with you tomorrow. Haha!"

_Cough. COUGH._

"You know what? Why wait til tomorrow. I'll go down to the mall with you after Glee practice!"

"Ohmygosh. COUGH, Rachel. COUGH COUGH!"

"Fuck after school, I'll go down on you right now!" Pause. "Wait!" Rachel stood up, ready to fix what she just blurted out.

"Thank you very much, Smurfette." The Latina smirked devilishly. "You successfully embarrassed yourself while admitting your fantasies to the entire Glee club."

The small brunette slowly sat down and fiddled with her fingers. If one was close enough they would've heard her say something along the lines of "never gonna tease Satan again…"

A certain head cheerleader was close enough, though. She heard the other girl's mutterings and she could only reply with her own mumbled words. "Dammit, Berry. I coughed… I _coughed_" and "why didn't they get here earlier? I was staring at the door…"

Needless to say, it was one of the quietest Glee practices in quite some time. Mostly due to the fact that Rachel and Quinn were too embarrassed to speak, but the fact that everyone had walked in at the wrong moment of Rachel's teasing probably added to the effect.

"Check." Santana whispered as she leaned against Brittany; the taller blonde's arm around her shoulders. She gave a quick glance at the tiny diva, and grinned as the other girl tried to look anywhere but at the other members of the club. "And mate."

In Santana's mind, today was an awesome day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here's the next chapter of Confessions. (:

* * *

Confessions: _Part Six_

It's Thursday afternoon and Rachel and Quinn are working on their midterm for their chemistry lab.

The assignment is to work with a partner to write a research paper and do experiments. The girls are sitting across from each other in the library, because there's no way the two were comfortable enough with each other to just invite the other to their house. Well, Rachel was, but that'd be too easy, not to mention cliché if she asked and Quinn actually accepted.

"Do you want to try this experiment real quick?" Rachel asks, because it's one of the simple ones and they won't need to go to the chem lab for it.

"Sure," Quinn says as she shrugs her shoulders. After all, it shouldn't hard to check the magnetic qualities of their given rocks since they were provided the required materials.

The Cheerio captain and the Glee club captain set up the experiment and begin working on it. They're nearly finished after ten minutes, and it isn't just because it was a team effort. Quinn doesn't want to admit it, but Rachel is _really_ good at what she does. She finishes up 8 of the 15 rocks in the time that it takes for Quinn to do three. And the blonde is by no means slow at working. Had she been partnered with _anyone_ else she would be doing most of the work—well, anyone but Santana, the Latina is a closet nerd and chemistry is one of her favorite subjects.

Quinn shakes her head as she watches Rachel work—not that she's staring in some weird way, but because there are only two stones left and the brunette unconsciously took claim of it by holding it in her closed fist. It was quite a sight to see now that she actually took the time to see how the other girl worked. Rachel would quickly write something down then look back at their materials and mumble something under her breathe before taking note of something else. Quinn looked at her own TI-84 graphing calculator (TI-89s were banned by the school) and then towards Rachel's TI-36X scientific calculator; she was surprised that the other girl was barely using it. Not that Quinn was dependent on her own calculator, but it was quicker to use a calculator than to try and figure out the numbers mentally or with good ol' fashioned pen and paper.

She saw Rachel mouth something before furrowing her eyebrows and looking up, after a few seconds of concentrating the brunette drew what looked to be the graph for sine. Quinn's eyes widened.

_Not only is Ms. Pocket doing most of the calculations in her head, but she's mentally graphing them too... Impressive._

"What is?"

Quinn jumped at the sound of Rachel's voice. "Huh?"

"You said, 'impressive,' I'm trying to figure out what it is you find interesting."

The Cheerio made an "Oh" face and straightened up. "Well, I noticed that you weren't really using your calculator…"

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah, I just got this last week." She smiled before continuing. "Daddy bought it for me to use on this project, but I've never used one before since dad doesn't want me to be dependent on one. I guess he's just old-fashioned like that!"

Quinn doesn't know what to say, and the silence makes Rachel get nervous.

"Well, I mean, I know how to use some of the simple functions, but there are things I don't get. How is one supposed to use the square root function if every time the button is pressed, the number is squared instead? Actually, how are any of the blue functions supposed to be used? It makes no sense at all." Rachel picks up her calculator and looks closely at it. "Why are there letters on here anyway, it's not as if they can be used; what with there being no button—"

Quinn's laugh causes the tiny diva to stop rambling. "You have to press the '2nd' button for the blue functions to work and the 'Alpha' button to use the letters. This time it's Rachel's turn to make an "Oh" face; her shoulders slumped and she began working on the last rock for their experiment. It was weird, but Quinn felt the need to cheer up her lab partner.

"Don't be embarrassed about it! It's cool that you don't need a calculator to do math. I'd probably be lost without it."

Rachel smiles softly before going back to her previous task. It takes a bit longer than the other stones, but Rachel finally looks up when she's finished. "All done!" she grins and wipes her hands off on her jeans, but when looks at Quinn it's with a concentrated gaze.

"Awesome! Wait… What are you looking at?" the blonde looks down at her attire self-consciously; brushing off the imaginary dirt that the other girl might be seeing.

"You've got something right…" Rachel trails off pointing to Quinn's cheek.

"Right here?" Rachel nods and the blonde wipes the appropriate spot. "Did I get it?"

The brunette frowns and shakes her head, so Quinn tries again.

"What about now?"

"Uh-uh."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"Mm?"

"Still there."

Quinn lets out a frustrated breath.

"You know what? How 'bout you let me…" Rachel says as she leans across the library desk towards the taller girl.

Quinn starts to blush as Rachel's fingers touch her cheek. "Did you get it?"

"No." Rachel pouts and begins to rub the blonde's cheek again; it's tender and almost affectionate. "But I don't think I'd be able too."

"What?"

"Your beauty—it won't go away…"

Rachel smiles warmly and it's then that Quinn finally notices how close they are. Her cheeks flush brightly and Quinn averts her gaze. Rachel removes her hand from Quinn's cheek and starts putting everything away.

_She got me again! But I have to admit, that was a really good one._

By the time that the Quinn actually got her face to cool down, everything is in their proper place and her own notebooks are in a neat pile. Rachel is standing by her chair with her books and the experiment supplies in her arms and a smile on her face.

The brunette puts a notecard and one of the containers on the table before the Cheerio and walks away without another word. The blonde follows Rachel's exit with a confused look on her face before taking a good look at the items.

She holds up a little clear container full of sand and examines it closely; nothing seems to be out of the ordinary with it so she sets it down. She picks up the notecard next: it's blank.

Quinn frowns. She sighs and tosses the small card on the desk. It hits against the small container and flips over.

She rolls her eyes.

_Of course there'd be writing on the other side. _

Quinn picks up the notecard once again. She takes one look and giggles at the cute hourglass that was drawn. She looks around the library in haste to make sure no one saw the HBIC laughing to herself before actually reading the note.

"_If beauty were sand,  
You'd be a thousand beaches.  
If beauty were time,  
You'd be an eternity."  
_

She was going crazy. She could hear Rachel's voice as she read the poem even though she knew the other girl had left—she saw it with her own eyes!

Even so, a grin stretched across her face, so she hurriedly covered it with her mouth. The note was so sweet and she was definitely not ready for it. Rachel rarely used two lines on her in the same day and here it was two compliments within five minutes. She didn't know how long she would last. She'd probably pass out from all the blood rushing to her face if this kept happening.

She couldn't describe what it was she felt, but she knew one thing: it was…

"Disgusting."

_Yes, disgusting. I shouldn't even be thinking of thi—_ Quinn quickly spun around.

"Santana."

"Here I am."

"Why must you always do this?"

"What? Go to the science section of the library?" The Latina asked sarcastically. "Maybe I just want to get a head start on this project; I mean you are."

"Whatever." Quinn replied; stuffing her books into her bag. "You always ruin my moments!"

"So now they're moments..?"

"Wha-no!"

"Coulda fooled me." Santana shrugged. She walked around Quinn and plucked the notecard out of the other girl's hand. As she spun the card in her fingertips she said, _"If beauty were light, you'd burn like a thousand suns_._"_

"Oh my gosh."

"Yeah," Santana smirked. "_I have been working quite hard to perfect my vocal abilities. I can mimic Rachel, _**my main man Puckzilla**, and M-Ms. S-s-stutters-a-lot." She cleared her throat before going back to her own voice. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"No." Quinn shakes her head. "Not at all. And why them anyway? Why not Brittany… or me?"

"Jealous, Q?" the blonde crossed her arms and Santana sighed. "One: that's gross, besides, I like hearing her speak. So I don't wanna take advantage of the fact that I'd be able to hear her voice whenever I want. Two: I'm working on you… I just can't quite get that nasally quality that your voice has." She paused. "Maybe if I was sick…"

"Never mind, I don't care." Quinn said as she shouldered her bag. "Stop being so ninja-y. It's annoying." She walked away and reached the door of the library. As she put her hand on the handle to leave she heard someone call her name.

"_Quinn?"_

The blonde quickly turned her head to the right. "Berry?" There was no one there… just an empty isle of books.

"_Did I tell you that I learned how to throw my voice?"_

Quinn spun around and saw the other Cheerio leaning against a nearby bookshelf with her arms crossed.

"Took a _lot_ of practice, bee-tee-dub."

"Ugh, you make me sick! Stop doing that change your voice thing! And stop _saying _acronyms!" she stormed out of the library and she got far enough away that she couldn't hear the other girl's laughter anymore before she realized something. She quickly walked back to the library and to the girl who was doubled over in laughter.

Santana asked wiped a tear from her eye. She tried to control her laughter, and it caused her shoulders to shake. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before speaking. "Can I help you?"

Quinn didn't reply she just snatched the notecard out of the Latina's hands and stormed out again.

Quinn taped the note on the sun visor in her car.

_I don't care if it's corny or that it's from _Rachel Berry._ It's sweet… and I'm keeping it._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts/favorites. (:

* * *

Confessions:_ Part Seven_

"So what line do you have for me now?"

Rachel frowned and put her books in her locker. It was the first time the head Cheerio had approached her at her locker and she was hoping the encounter would've started differently. "I don't have one right now, but if I did I would not say that I would 'rearrange the alphabet so the U and I to be together.'" She shrugged. "It would be pointless and not worth the effort."

Quinn looked down, because crazy as it may be, but Rachel's daily affections brightened her day. "Oh," she mumbled softly.

Rachel nodded and smiled softly before walking to her first class. It was one the only ones she didn't share with the smart cheerleader.

_That's it? _

It took her a second before she comprehended the girl's words. "Wait!" the loudness in the hallway drowned out the cheerleaders call and Quinn let out a frustrated sigh before jogging after the power-walking brunette. _I'm gonna be upset if this whole 'chase after Berry' thing becomes a habit_. She managed to grab Rachel's wrist as she swung it back in stride. "Hold on, Berry."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. Quinn was secretly impressed—the brow raise wasn't as good as hers, but it was pretty damn close. "Why wouldn't it be worth the effort? You've already tried this hard; why give up now?"

Rachel shook her head and laughed lightly. "I never said I gave up. I just said it was pointless and not worth the effort."

"I know," the blonde let out a slow breath; she wasn't even sure why she was getting upset about this. Berry would get off her back and she'd be left alone. She figured it was her own curiosity getting the better of her when she asked looked to the other girl for an explanation. "But _why_?"

The brunette sighed. "You're lucky I like you, even if you happen to match your hair color at times…" she trailed off brushing a stray hair behind the taller girl's ear.

Quinn used all her willpower not to shiver at the diva's actions; she was unable to stop the goosebumps that appeared on her arms, however. So she shook her head and crossed her arms to cover the tiny bumps. "Did you just call me stupid?" she questioned.

Rachel ignored the blonde's offended tone. She believed that mentioning how implying something and actually saying it were two different things would not help her at that moment so she simply answered: "I did not."

The Cheerio rolled her eyes. "Whatever, would you just explain it to me?"

Rachel looked up in thought before she gave a small shrug. "I suppose I can." She pulled out a paper and started to write. She held it up for the taller girl to see once she was finished.

Quinn looked at the paper with a frown. "So? It's the alphabet."

"Yes it is. Now do you see how far U and I are?" Rachel asked as she pointed to the aforementioned letters.

The blonde nodded.

"Not that I don't like making an effort, but look," she pointed to the letters Q and R "It'd be pointless to change everything when we're already together."

Quinn blushes.

"You were a great sport, Quinn. You asked _all_ the right questions."

"Y-you planned this!"

"I did." Rachel nodded as she leaned forward to whisper to the blonde.

Quinn froze at the sudden closeness and tried not to move when she felt warm air on her ear.

"But… it worked." The brunette drew out each word as she spoke. "I'll see you in calculus!" she gave the other girl a saucy smirk before turning and skipping away.

Quinn stood frozen for a whole minute until the bell rang and she was taken out of her stupor.


End file.
